


[Podfic] You Could Be the King, but Watch the Queen Conquer

by Shmaylor



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not the Afterlife, Asexual Michael (The Good Place), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Event Planning, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: When Tahani hears that her little sister is getting married, from what seems like every news site on the planet, she knows what's coming. She knows the media's focus on her will start to shift to why she isn't married yet, and her reputation can't afford another hit after Cleveland.So she hatches a plan. Platonically marrying a man over twice your age is a good plan, right?(Funnily enough, it works out perfectly.)[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] You Could Be the King, but Watch the Queen Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Could Be the King, but Watch the Queen Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417913) by [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend). 



> sophinisba, I'm so glad I got to create something for you! You gave me the chance to read a lot more fic for The Good Place, which was an absolute delight. Hope you enjoy it <3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/You%20Could%20Be%20the%20King,%20but%20Watch%20the%20Queen%20Conquer.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [You Could Be the King, but Watch the Queen Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417913)

 **Author:** [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 1:14:35

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/You%20Could%20Be%20the%20King,%20but%20Watch%20the%20Queen%20Conquer.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/You%20Could%20Be%20the%20King,%20but%20Watch%20the%20Queen%20Conquer.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks mods for creating such a neat exchange! I had a lot of fun


End file.
